Erza Scarlet
|image = |arc =S-Class Trial arc |place =Tenrou Island |result =Erza leaves the battle to Juvia |side1 = *Erza Scarlet *Juvia Lockser |side2 = *Meredy |forces1 = Erza Scarlet *Requip: The Knight **Heart Kreuz Armor **Heavens Wheel Armor *Sword Magic Juvia Lockser *Water Magic |forces2 = *Maguilty Sodom |casual1 =Erza is uninjured. Juvia is moderately injured. |casual2 =Meredy is uninjured. }} is a battle fought between S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, S-Class Candidate of Fairy Tail, Juvia Lockser, and Dark Mage of Grimoire Heart, Meredy of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Prologue Levy McGarden runs from her battle with Kawazu and Yomazu because of Gajeel Redfox's orders to alert everyone of Grimoire Heart's arrival. As Levy runs, she trips and falls unconscious. When she wakes up, she sees Erza and Juvia standing over her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 2-4 Levy, along with Juvia and Erza, later find Gajeel after his battle. The defeated Yomazu informs them that the Dark Mages of the Seven Kin of Purgatory are coming for them. Erza sends out a red flare, indicating an emergency, and yells for everyone to move into battle formations.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 16-18 Erza requips into her Heart Kreuz Armor and decides to look for Wendy Marvell and Mest Gryder because they might not know where their camp is while Levy takes the injured Gajeel back to camp. Before setting out, she pries Grimoire Heart's motives out of Yomazu whom she beat up. After receiving the information about Zeref, Erza asks if they're really going to cause chaos on the island that has the blessings of the fairies. Yomazu only replies that they shouldn't underestimate the Seven Kin of Purgatory. He enumerates all the members to them and they become surprised when they discover that one of the Seven Kin is already on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 4-9 They are later confronted by Dark Mages from Grimoire Heart that fell out of the sky due to Caprico's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 13 After defeating them, they run into Meredy, who states that elimination is her first directive when encountering an enemy. Juvia is surprised at her child-like appearance and Erza warns her to not underestimate Meredy because her Magic gives her a strange feeling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 16-17 Battle Meredy explains Grimoire Heart's plan to Juvia and Erza at the same time as Rustyrose explains it to Elfman and Evergreen in their battle as well as Caprico in his battle against Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 15-16 Meredy casts Maguilty Sodom and various swords appear all around her. She sends them toward the two. Erza dodges it but Juvia becomes shocked as the blades damage her Water Body. Erza asks what kind of Magic Meredy is using and Meredy simply replies that her mission is to eliminate the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 5-6 Juvia is shot down by Meredy and Meredy tells her that she's the "13th". Erza requips into her Heavens Wheel Armor, tells Juvia to step down and charges towards Meredy. As she does, Meredy tells her that she's the "4th". Erza asks what she's ranking and Meredy replies that it's the order she has decided to kill them in. Meredy sends her blades towards Erza and she blocks them as she calls Meredy's ranking ridiculous. However, Meredy's special blades suddenly head towards Juvia and make a direct hit. When asked by Erza why she's targeting Juvia, Meredy explains that the 13th is just trash and should be taken care of quickly. As she moves on to an exchange of blades with Erza, she states that Gildarts Clive is third, Makarov is second and the first is Gray, who Meredy claims to be the one who killed Ultear Milkovich's mother, Ur, and subsequently hurt Ultear. Meredy, in her anger, surrounds Erza with her blades. However, as the blades prepare to assault Erza, they are knocked away by a large wave of water. Juvia stands up with a dark look on her face with her head slightly tilted, asking Meredy whose life she said she was going to take. Juvia's appearance makes Erza stammer for her to calm down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 26-33 Juvia asks how could she calm down when Meredy is after Gray's life for her irrational needs. She exclaims that she will never forgive Meredy and attacks her with Water Force, knocking her away. She quickly follows up with Water Nebula. Erza watches in shock and realizes that she's a completely different person from the one she battled earlier. She gets her strength from her strong feelings towards the ones she loves. That is Juvia's true power. After knocking down Meredy with Water Punch, Juvia asks Erza to leave Meredy to her and that she has to go find Wendy and Gray. Erza requips into her previous bikini and prepares to leave. Meredy attempts to chase after her but Juvia attacks her with Double Wave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 2-7 Aftermath Juvia proceeds to an all-out battle with Meredy. Meanwhile, Gray continues to stalk Ultear who's carrying Zeref while Rustyrose meets up with Azuma who is resting after his battle against Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 7-11 References